1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to furniture. In particular, the invention relates to chaise lounges on which people may lie in a prone position.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
When a person is sunbathing, a certain amount of time must be spent in a prone position in order to tan the back. When lying in a prone position on a chaise lounge, it can be uncomfortable to place one's face downward against the supporting surface of the chaise lounge. Therefore, a prone person will usually turn his or her head to one side or the other, placing one ear against the supporting surface. This position causes the neck to be turned a full 180 degrees, and can cause severe aches and pains.
One alternative is for the person to raise his or her upper torso up off of the supporting surface and to rest his or her weight on his or her elbows. This position is used particularly when the person wishes to read a book or magazine while sunning. The obvious disadvantages of this position are the extraordinary stresses that are placed on the back and arms.
Another option is to lie with one's arms and head extending beyond the end or over the side of the chaise lounge. In either of these positions, the person must support his or her head with his or her neck in a cantilever fashion. The neck must be kept tense in order to support the head, and the dire consequences are easily predicted.
Prior art chaise lounges require such positions, because the surfaces of the chaise lounges do not accommodate the person's face or arms. Such apparatus do not have any openings in which the person can place his or her face or arms.
Some tables on which people lie in a prone position have openings for accommodating the person's face. Such tables have been used for physical therapy, for chiropractic treatment, and for massage therapy.